


I love you Emma

by Le3



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: A little of Hollowheart but not a lot, Emma's really upset, F/F, M/M, Olive comforts Emma, Olive's first kiss, floatingfire, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le3/pseuds/Le3
Summary: Emma sat in her room crying because Jake told her that he didn't like her like that but then Olive comes in and comforts her.





	I love you Emma

Emma looked outside her window after crying a lot because after she told Jake she loves him, he told her that he was sorry but he didn't feel the same way and he already has someone, Enoch. She told him that she understands but it still hurts her a lot and she needed to be in her room for a little while.

She looked outside and saw that almost everyone was outside playing and having fun. She smiled at that and it made her feel a little better but not a lot.

It was quite for a little while until she heard three knocks on her door. She turned around, she didn't want to talk to anyone right at the moment but she told the person to come in anyway. She thought it would be Jake or Miss Peregrine but it was Olive. She was carrying a cup of Ginger tea in her hands and set it on her bed side table.

Olive looked up at her and frowned. "I heard about what happened, Jake told Enoch and Enoch told me so..."

Emma looked down and was about to cry again until Olive wrapped her arms around her in an embrace that she thought was comforting and didn't want it to end. She hugged her back and they hugged for a while until Emma looked up at her.

"I want to bring you some tea and my company since your up her by yourself and I don't have anything else to do." Olive explained, Emma looked at the blue tea cup and smiled at her. 

"Thank you." She said with a smile. She went over to the tea and took a little sip because it was just made and Olive made it really hot, so hot that it felt like she burnt her tough off.

She set it back on her bed side table and looked at Olive who was sitting on her bed. "Do you want to talk about it or no, because it's alright if you don't want to."

Emma shock her head and sat on the bed. "No, I do."

She took a deep breath and started. "As you knew, I really loved Abe and I thought Jake could love me just like Abe did but he had feels for Enoch and in his time being homosexual is normal. Also I got upset at that part but I told him that he can love anyone he wants because I want him to be happy and as long as he's happy, I'm okay."

Olive put her gloved hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Emma."

Emma put her hand on hers. "It's not your fault." She turned to her so she can look straight at her.

Olive gave her a smile. "There is another person that likes you." 

Emma looked at her with confusion. "Who?" 

And in a blink of an eye, Olive's lips were pressed against Emma's in a kiss. Emma froze with shock, she didn't know what to do but just stare at her for a little bit. Olive pulled back and opened her eyes.

Emma was without reaction for a moment until she leaned forward and kissed her back this time with more emotion. Olive kisses back and wraps her arms around Emma's neck pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around her waist to bring her closer. 

They kissed for while until they were both out of breath then they looked at each other with love in there eyes. 

"I love you Emma." Olive said, giving Emma a hug.

"I love you too Olive." She said and hugged her back.

"Are we going to tell everyone else?" Olive asked, still hugging her.

"Yeah, but not right now. I want to stay here for a little while longer." Emma answered and hugged her tighter. 

Olive hugged her tighter too and what made the moment even more perfect, is that Emma felt a lot better after that and Olive promised her that she would never hurt her, and she kept that promise.


End file.
